


Why Not Another Chance At Death

by fbstj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death (Harry Potter), Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbstj/pseuds/fbstj
Summary: MoD!Harry pulls everyone who died back through the Veil of Death
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Why Not Another Chance At Death

In the days after the battle, Harry grieves a little less than others. He has lost so much already, and so he grieves for the future of those that remain that have lost for the first time. He spends time consoling as many people as he can stomach. He holds strong so they can be weak for now.

He gets bored quickly.

This world took so much from him. From his first years where they took his parents and threw him away so they could celebrate ignorant peace. They took his school years by forcing him through challenges and war, always in the public eye, lauded and derided for the public's entertainment from the age of eleven. He was given so little encouragement or support, and it was taken from him repeatedly whenever he gained it.

So no, he didn't grieve for long. The war ended without justice for those that died and those that lost their family and friends. This realisation brought anger, and resolution to fix and hopefully heal the pain caused by the war. He found himself in London, in the depths of the Ministry of Magic, watching the unsettled fluttering of the Veil of Death for long minutes under the Cloak, his grip on the Wand and Stone hard in each hand, before standing tall and stepping forward with sure steps.

After pushing through the Veil, he felt like he was wearing a second covering over the Cloak, it's weight shielding him from his new surroundings. The darkness slowly resolved into a dim ethereal glow that lit an endless scene, nothing visible at any distance in any direction surrounding Harry. He was in freefall, with no floor below him after his first step through the Veil. No gravity pulling him down, or any spin or vertigo from falling. Just endless space and endless glow. With the dim glow, a dim silence pervaded, no breeze passing his ears, no rustling clothes, no voices or shuffling footsteps. Just peace.

He wasn't there for peace. With that thought, the endless surrounds filled with a glowing fog that resolved into a small empty room. The floor settled beneath Harry's feet, a dark stone carved with small runes. Harry looked around a few times; the room was empty of company or decoration, the walls plain and glowing gently, the ceiling a similar dark stone with carvings of runes. The peaceful feeling still prevailed, so Harry rolled his eyes. A fully cloaked being appeared to Harry's right, holding the classic scythe resting against their shoulder, the tattered cloak notably fluttering similar to the Veil, only darkness under the cloak's hood.

Harry rolled his eyes again taking in the scene, thinking to himself _nearly as dramatic as Snape_. With these thoughts a stark grin grew under the hood, the teeth only thing visible.

"What are your desires ... _Master_ " a quiet, sarcastic whisper from the figure broke the silence.

Harry smirked back, "oh, I just thought I'd visit, see if it could be done, meet the staff."

"The cheek on this one," the sarcastic whisper again, seemingly to itself, and then to Harry "You plan on frequent visits?"

After discussing and clarifying his ideas with Death (in exchange for the return of the Hallows), Harry peeled off the outer-cloak, stepping back out of the Veil in the process, and left the ministry to find Hermione and strategize.


End file.
